former_norfolk_norwich_hospital_towerblocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Layout of the Main Ward Block
The Main Ward Blo ck was designed in 1968 and 1969 in the new "race track" design in regards to the corridors, and each bed bay was to have a row or 5 windows to let in natural light. Construction commenced inbetween 1971 and 1974. The image on the right is a copy of the actual architects sketch of the floorplan of the new Main Ward Block from Fielden & Mawson. The Main Block was not immediately accesible from the street, it ws built with 1 and 2 storey annexes surrouding it, these were the maintenance and goods inward/outward areas and corridors to other parts of the hospital. The ground floor, annexes and corridors to other parts of the hospital * Operating Theatres, Recovery Unit, Intensive Care Unit, Kitchen Department, CSSD Department, Pharmacy Dept, Supplies Dept, Goods Inwards, Staff Kitchen. The ground floor, directly underneath the main towerblock was where the operating theatres and recovery unit was as well as the staff kitchen and the hospital kitchen which had 2 service lifts to all floors, so food, medication and laundry could be transported up and down the towerblock. The intensive care unit was also on the ground floor. The theatres had a reception area. The operating theatres did not let in any natural light due to being well within the building. A long corridor ran down the operating theatre department towards the Maternity area. The image on the right is a scan of the original designs by the architects of the ground floor of the main block including the goods inwards, maintenance and kitchen departments. General Layout of floors 2 to 9 The general layout of the 2n d to the 9th floor was each floor had 12 bed bays, the 2 ones at the end of the building had 4 beds and the 4 ones facing the sides of the building had 6 beds. On the south side, the lift foyer was in the middle of the south side, with a few rooms either side then the 2 adjoining bed bays. In the corners of the MWB was a room, accesibale from the bed bays. On the north side, the layout was pretty much the same in terms of the bed bays and medication rooms etc but there was 2 stairwells and a service corridor behind the bed lifts which opened onto the foyer. Facing the other way, next to the bed lifts was 2 service lifts. On the other side of the bed lifts was a stairwell to all floors, deep in the centre of the building. The kitchen facing the back had 2 small service lifts which backed onto the corridor. The central strip, aka the rectangular part surrounded by the 2 main corridors and 2 main side corridors had an access corridor about a quarter of the way in on each side of the towerblock. The 1st floor *'Main Entr' 'ance (Accessed from road ramp), Administration, Toilets, WRVS Shop, Intensive Therapy, High Dependancy Unit, Telephones And Ashby Ward.' The 1st floor was the admin area, WRVS Shop and main foyer to the lifts to all floors, and the corridors to the Main Entrance, which was accessible by 2 roads which had ramps and a few pedestrian stairwells. The 1st floor also had a High Dependancy Unit. The 2nd floor *'Acle and Alpington Wards' The 2nd floor had the Acle and Alpington Wards, which was the elective orthopaedic wards, such as wards for patients with broken bones or opertaions to remove tumours. The 3rd floor * Brooke Ward and Barford Ward, Taylor Unit, Cardiology Effective Bay, Discharge Lounge, Low Dependency Unit * The 2nd floor contained these 2 wards which was part of the orthopaedic areas. This also contained the Discharge Lounge. The 4th floor *'Colney Ward, Claxton Ward' The 5th floor *'Diss Ward, Trauma and Surgical Emergency Unit' The 6th floor * Eccles Ward and Ellingham ward The 7th floor *'Filby Ward, Felthorpe Ward/Felbrigg Unit, Clinical Investigation Unit (Filby Ward)' The 8th floor *'Glandf' ord and Gresham Wards *The Glandford Ward, on the west side of the central lift foyer/core was for the elderly patients who were physically and mentally ill. *The Gresham Ward had a bed bay which was used as a classroom on the north side of the ward. *The Gresham Ward on the east side of the central lift foyer/core was the children's wards, which had play facilities. The 9th floor *Horsford and Hethersett wards *The Coronary Care Unit - Horsford Ward The 9th floor was the Horsford and Hethersett wards. The Horsford Ward had the Coronary Care Unit. The 10th floor *'Ingham and Irstead Wards ' *The Ingham and Irstead Wards were the private rooms, single bed wards. Each of the 2 wards had 20 single bed rooms. The image on the right is the architects design of the top floor of the Main Block, how the top floor was to look once completed. The greyed in areas of the corridors were areas that were to have carpets. However carpets were later added to other areas of this floor. Gallery N&N Main Block Floor Design 2 to 9th floors.png|The layout of the 2nd to 9th floors. N&N Main Block top floor design 1968.png|The layout of the 10th floor. N&N MWB east side design.png|The east side of the 2nd to 9th floor layouts. N&N MWB west side design.png|The west side of the layout of the floors 2 to 9. N&N MWB Coronary Care Unit floorplan.png|Layout of the Coronary care Unit on the 9th floor of the Main Block. N&N corner of Main Block showing roof tiles.png|One of the corners of the Main Block. Category:Norfolk & Norwich Hospital Main Ward Block Category:Former Hospital Towerblocks in Norwich, England